satellite_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Winifred
Winifred is a character in Satellite City. She founded and was head of the Yolsh before being promoted to Grand Whisper of the Kivouackian's. She currently lives in the Croft Estate with several other Kivouachians. Appearance Physical appearance Winifred is a huge Kivouackian that towers even over creatures like Ludwig and Fontaine. She has an anthropomorphic draconian (dragon-like) anatomy and an extremely long, muscular neck. Winifred was not always so monochrome, and it's likely that Mandus was the one who forced her to undergo de-colorization for currently unknown reasons. Her soft, coarse fur is completely white and has always been, even before her color-draining. She has two long ears with scraggly white tufts at the ends that seem to fray and curl upwards towards her sides. She has a dragon-like snout with small black spines curling towards her lips making it appear as if her mouth was stitched shut. Winifred has a mound of dark brown spikes on the top of her forehead, jutting out over her eyebrows and face. Behind these clumps of spines are two humongous dark brown antlers that make up nearly a quarter of Winifred's height. The right is much bigger than the left due to injury in combat and each are covered in tiny spikes that defenitly discourage others from touching or approaching her. She has a long wiry and unkempt black mane starting from the top of her head and going as far down to where her tails begin. Her once beautifully hypnotic eyes have been replaced with milky white duds that are incapable of vision, leaving Winifred in the dark forever. The fur around her eyes is black, stiff, and spiky. Her inner jaws are lined with several rows of fangs, very capable of making a kill if ever needed. Winifred is gigantic. Her shoulders are broad and muscular, providing her with the strength and prowess to probably even throw a mere human across a football field. Her arms are actually quite short, equipped with four fingers, each tipped with thin black claws. (TW: Self Harm) Winifred's inner arms are also bloody and scarred from self inflicted scratches. In earlier models her wrists were covered in bandages, but she has currently not been seen wearing any. She has a very busty, fluffy chest and a thick abdomen and thighs, perfect for supporting her massive figure. Winifred has huge claws for feet equipped with five toes, each tipped with massive black nails. At the end of her body sprouts three enormously long whip-like tails that are likely more than capable of injuring somebody. Before her de-colorization, Winifred sported a white, orange, and gold palette. Since then, what used to be a beautiful shining bright yellow has been turned an ugly black. Her shining eyes, undeniable beauty, and angelic voice used to be quite famous and known throughout the Kivouack. But she has lost her Kivouackian markings, patterns, Yolshen stripes, and vision, along with her dignity. Under high amounts of stress, Winifred's body is seen switching its colors around. What is white becomes black and what is black becomes white (aside from her horns and claws). This has been shown once in an episode where Shuck attempted to remove some loose bandages in Winifred's antlers. Her lack of trust in him caused her to panic and stress out resulting in some sort of biological "freak-out mode". This is caused by her Kivouackian body reacting to the high amounts of intense emotion and stress going on inside her. It's unknown if all Kivouackian's are capable of reaching a form like this, but in some moments of intense emotion Kivouackian's like Shuck and Lucy Lacemaker have their eyes roll to the back of their head. Personality In the past, Winifred was ruthless. A prime example of the Kivouackian's more primal side, she was known throughout the Kivouack for her savagery and short temper. Her angry barking was somewhat of a token brand of the political arena. She was also extremely lustful, and known in her younger years for her raging addiction to sex and the public humiliation of others. She took particular favoritism in fondling the bodies of Felicity and Dorothy. She was extremely feared, and even intimidating creatures like Ludwig would do their best to avoid her entirely. After the Mandus Conflict however, Winifred is submissive. She is no longer the demanding, ruthless politician most remember her as. She hasn't spoken a word ever since her de-colorization all those countless years ago, and it is currently unknown what has made her act this way. Winifred seems to keep to herself nowadays and consciously prevents herself from feeling too happy. She passively accepts domination from Lucy Lacemaker, a former political rival of hers, and currently has somewhat of a "lay down and die" mentality. Background The details of Winifred’s birth will forever remain a mystery, as she was born before ‘The Lady’. The Lady was the forceful application of Locket's Law onto the Kivouack. This occurred after the death of Locket's mother, Freyda. Winifred quickly rallied behind Locket and assisted in the creation of their new world order, The Age of Locket's Law. Winifred created the Kivouachian fighting force called the Yolsh. She became the first Voice of the Yolsh, until her promotion to Grand Whisper after the war was won. Locket then ruled as the Grand Voice of all the Kivouack and set about building ‘the Underbirth’, the first of many Kivouachian cities. Shaped spherical in nature, the creatures resided within like a reverse planet with gravity bending to suit Locket's design. Winifred was one of the most highly regarded and feared politicians of the Kivouack. While infamous for her temper and ruthlessness, she was famed for her beauty and angelic voice. She played a part in some of the most scandalous schemes in the history of the Empire. Winifred's name echoed through the Kivouack like thunder. In her youth, Winifred was a deviant, often looking for excuses to humiliate and fondle those she found attractive. One such creature was the Messenger of Thumme, Felicity, who was a previous mate of Lucy’s. Winifred would send her on impossible errands with the intent of punishing her when she would inevitably fail. Eventually, Felicity could not complete a task set by Winifred and her punishment was to have a leg and wing torn and burned. Another one of Winifred's favorite playthings was a Yolsh fighter named Dorothy, a creature who made Winifred jealous with her size and strength and so was shamed, constantly and publicly. Fleischer also served as her ‘throne’ for a while, after being found guilty of aiding the sick and wounded. Winifred had a very complicated relationship with Lucy. She had a close rivalry with Lacemaker in the Kivouack political arena, as Lucy was not bound to serve her wishes due to her title as Judge and Voice of the Court. After many years, ‘Mandus’ became the word on all Kivouachian lips. A creature of horrors who stole away their kind, never to be seen again. Soon after, Winifred went missing. Locket remained silent about the disappearance of her life long friend and the dreadful Winifred was presumed to be no more. Yet, much like Lucy Lacemaker, another ‘victim’ of Mandus, she showed up again. Only her eyes were rendered useless, her body reeked of weakness and her once powerful voice, along with the secrets of what happened to her, was locked away inside her forever. Abilities Immortality: All Kivuackian's are immortal due to their cellular structure and the ability to control the length of their own telomeres, because of this they cannot die naturally of age. The only way a Kivouackian can die is if their DNA is damaged and left un-mended. '''Regeneration: '''Kivuackian's are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. '''Transformation: '''Kivuackian's have the ability to rewrite their own DNA and density at the flick of the wrist, giving them the freedom to re-create parts of themselves whenever they'd like to whatever they'd like (ex; Wexle's arms turning into blades when she fights Dorothy, Lucy Lacemaker turning herself into a swarm of flies, etc). '''Contortion: '''Sometimes Kivouackian's were dismembered at the head for whatever reason it may be; sometimes for pleasure and sometimes for play. But all have the ability to stay alive for extremely long periods of time without the head. Of course this becomes invalid once the head is eaten, burned, or dissolved, but if not - they are simply unconscious. Those with weak genes will usually die after a couple thousand years without their heads on, and most will need aid when it comes to actually putting it back on. But there are the rare, lucky few (ex; Lucy Lacemaker) who's heads will naturally return to their bodies without help. It should be noted that Winifred no longer possesses control over some of these abilities (ex: regeneration and transformation). Her body has been drained of its color, along with most of its strength, meaning that her body in its weakened state cannot regenerate quickly or restore itself to its former beautiful colors. She is able to survive high amounts of damage, but she will not heal as efficiently as other Kivouackian's. Relationships Lucy Lacemaker - In the past Winifred and Lucy had a very close political rivalry. Lucy was not obliged to listen to Winifred's orders or comments, which made her furious. Winifred even went as far as to decapitate and contort Lacemaker's ex-mate Felicity which ended in her being tossed into the Kasino and later, the Madness Frontier. The two likely still don't like each other due to Lucy's constant and obsessive verbal attacks and humiliation of Winifred. Winifred doesn't seem to care nor protest when Lucy does this, and some like Shuck even think that she enjoys it. Shuck - Likely doesn't trust him completely. In most episodes Winifred and Shuck aren't seen voluntarily together, and in one certain episode her body even goes into a panic mode after he tries to help remove bandages from her antlers. Shuck also doesn't seem to care much for her, so the two don't waste time with each other. Ludwig - Seems to trust him in an odd way, but also fears him. Ludwig modernly is seen making frustrated comments about how he's disappointed she isn't what she used to be. It's currently unknown whether or not she actually sides with him. Fleischer - Used to be her chair. Fleischer was an outlaw, originally supposed to be sentenced to death for aiding the sick and injured, but instead was made Winifred's play thing in order for Ludwig to gain favor with her. During this time she didn't know him at all, to her he was just an object to be toyed with. Today Fleischer seems to care for Winifred, but this emotional help doesn't help her at all. In fact it only hurts her more. Winifred is actually seen even kicking Fleischer after he "saves" her from being humiliated by Lucy in the middle of a field. She trusts him more than she trusts the others, but his kindness still does more harm to her than good. Hyzenthlay - Values her, at least somewhat. Winifred is seen protecting Hyzenthlay after Lucy injures her, but it's unknown if Winifred is doing this out of the goodness of her heart or solely because she knows how important Hyzenthlay is to the survival of the Kivouachians. Sullivan - Indifferent. Not much is known about Sullivan's actual opinion on Winifred, all he knows is that her voided bowels damage his wood floors and that he prefers for Lucy to humiliate her outside. Winifred seems indifferent towards him. Wexle - Respected, at least to some degree. Winifred trained her in combat before being promoted to Grand Whisper to Locket. Not much is known about their current relationship besides that. Fontaine - Indifferent? Winifred probably knows who Fontaine is due to Lucy and Ludwig. Fontaine has also gently encouraged Ludwig to "leave Winifred be", so it's likely that the two of them have some degree of respect towards each other. Helgan - Disliked. Helgan is noted to already have a deep hatred for Winifred, so it's likely the hatred is mutual. Felicity - Used to be her favorite toy. Felicity was Winifred's opportunity to sort of "get back at" Lucy Lacemaker. She spent most of her time playing with and parading her body around the Underbirth for pleasure before tossing her into the Kasino. Quinn - Doesn't know him very well. The two have never spent any meaningful time together, but they know of each other. Locket - Winifred's best and closest life-long friend. Before Locket's Law was in place, Winifred was one of the first to rally behind her. Winifred served as her Grand Whisper before the destruction of the Kivouackian's, and the two enforced quite a bit together. It's likely they have not seen each other in countless years, and it's suggested that Winifred is still waiting her return one day. Locket has stayed quiet about Winifred's disappearance, and currently has not spoken about what happened to her. Mandus - The reasons for Winifred's disappearance are unknown, but it is known that Mandus is the reason for her current docile state. In Character Trivia *Winifred is capable of speech, and was previously known for her angelic voice, but hasn't spoken a word in countless years. She was also known for her talent in singing. However, she is still capable of making sounds, which mostly consists of animalistic screams and growls, as well as giving a hiss of annoyance. *Used to be known throughout the Kivouack for her enchanting eyes. *Currently lacks a sex drive and no longer partakes in anything like it due to her current hatred towards affection and love. *Was the former Grand Whisper to Locket. *Feels guilty as if she must be punished for something that is currently unknown. *Lost her dignity after being drained by Mandus. *Loves to read and doesn't seem to mind reading human literature. Winifred understands and currently reads in Braille. *Is able to navigate the house and forests with extreme efficiency despite her blindness. *Her diet consists mainly of house bugs. She's capable of eating much much larger animals, but her blindness prevents her from doing so. *Curiously enough, Winifred likes to swim in the summertime and drinks quite a bit of water. Out of Character Trivia * Was the fourth kivouachian to appear on the channel. * She has had four models to date over the history of the channel. * In a now deleted Episode, Winifred is briefly voiced by Azure Douglas with a German accent. The Contents of this episode, and all episodes prior to the episode "Dysfunctional Family" are considered non-canon. Category:Characters